Episode 3944 (9th January 2005)
Plot The police inform Alan that a woman's body has been found on the moors. Alan is distraught at the thought that they may have found Shelley’s body. Meanwhile, Ethan reluctantly goes to visit Steph in prison. She asks after her father and Ethan tells Steph that he is in a bad way and has just gone with the police to see whether the dead body they have found is Shelley’s. Steph admits that she feels guilty that her actions have left her father in such a horrible situation. Ethan tells Steph that if she killed Shelley she should confess or she will just go on torturing her father. Steph tells Ethan that she doesn’t know whether Shelley is dead or alive because she abandoned her in the middle of nowhere. It dawns on Steph that if Shelley fell and hurt herself or was found by some weirdo it would be her fault for leaving her alone and helpless. Steph pleads with Ethan to tell Alan that she loves him and to let him know that she didn’t kill Shelley. Alan is relieved to discover that the body found on the moors isn’t Shelley. Later, Ashley and Ethan pay Alan a visit and are also relieved to hear that the body wasn’t Shelley’s. Ethan tells Alan that he has been to see Steph and attempts to offer him some comfort by telling him that there is chance that Shelley may still be alive because Steph maintains that she didn’t kill Shelley. Alan is outraged and tells Ethan that he doesn’t want to hear what ‘that evil person’ has to say. Bob continues to drive Terry mad with his ideas for themed mini breaks at the B&B. Terry enlists Louise’s help in trying to get Terry off his back. Louise tells Terry that the pub is still very busy and she will have to put his hours back up. Obsessed with the B&B, Bob drives Louise mad regaling her with his plans. Louise tells Terry that she can’t take any more and he will just have to tell Bob who is boss at the B&B. Terry tells Bob that he's in charge at the B&B and just wants to keep things simple and not turn it into a hotel. Bob breaks down and asks Terry and Louise whether they think his ideas are crap. He tells them that Viv says he's a dreamer. His friends are shocked as Bob labels himself a failure. Louise and Terry attempt to convince Bob otherwise. Andy and Daz are impressed when two horsy girls come trotting down a bridal path that runs across Andy's land. Later, Daz and Andy arrive in the village just as Debbie is leaving the shop with Chas. Debbie and Andy ignore one another. That evening Chas offers to take Debbie out dancing in Hotten but Debbie is not keen because she's still upset about Andy. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *DC Crowe - Graeme Hawley *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor- Verity Rushworth *Max King - Charlie Kemp *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Carl King - Tom Lister *Tom King - Ken Farrington Guest cast *DI Tom Keysell - John Bramwell *Libby Charles - Ty Glaser *Tamsin Charles - Jenny Gleave *Mortuary Attendant - Jonathan Wright Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,679,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes